


Try to Be Hopeful

by BasilHellward



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, S3 E20 'Pretty Hate Machine', Slight Angst?, Swearing, Wordcount: 500-1.000, but it's mostly a hug for me because I needed one after that episode, this fic is basically just a nice wee hug between Harv and Jim, this is rushed and i have a headache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilHellward/pseuds/BasilHellward
Summary: Harvey hides his face in his hands so he doesn't have to see Jim's empty desk in front of him. Jim injected himself with the virus and now no one knows where the fuck he is. He could be dead, for all they know.





	Try to Be Hopeful

**Author's Note:**

> Follows on from E20. None of you wrote it so I had to take responsibility.  
> Thank you to my friend Charley for beta-ing and for helping me choose a title.  
> The fic is named for a song of the same title by The Spook School (and was previously titled 'Dreading the Same Thing,' a lyric from the song).  
> I'd never heard it before, but it really suits this fic. Anyway~ enjoy :D

Harvey hides his face in his hands so he doesn't have to see Jim's empty desk in front of him. Jim injected himself with the virus and now no one knows where the fuck he is. He could be dead, for all they know. He could be out there somewhere in an uncontrollable, murderous rage. Jim's already been to Blackgate and it didn't do him any favors. Harvey hopes like hell he isn't caught and locked up in Arkham — then he'd be a dead man for sure.

Harvey peeks out from between his fingers when he hears a commotion in the bullpen below. When he notices everyone staring at the entrance, he drops his hands and turns in his chair to see what all the fuss is about. 

When Harvey sees Jim, all the air rushes out of his lungs and he can't take another breath for the relief that fills him. Jim meets Harvey's eyes and waves, smiling sheepishly, and Harvey stands so fast he knocks his chair over. He runs from his desk to the entrance of the GCPD, nearly tripping on the stairs and then over his own feet in his haste.

Harvey launches himself at Jim, ignoring the chorus of "Watch where you're going, Bullock!" as he crashes into his partner with so much force Jim almost falls against the wall behind him. 

"Woah," Jim laughs, "hey. It's good to see you, too." 

He wraps his arms around Harvey and gives him a squeeze.

"I was so fucking worried," Harvey mumbles. "I thought I'd lost you."

"I know, I'm sorry. Lee took my phone so I couldn't check in."

They stand there for a long moment, Jim's face buried in Harvey's neck and Harvey is on the verge of tears because he came _so close_ to losing Jim, the only person he really cares about. The only person who cares about him. Jim is all Harvey has.

Harvey leans back but doesn't pull away, inspecting Jim's face for any injuries or other signs of trauma. 

"Don't you _ever_ do that again," he orders, though it sounds more like a plea. 

Jim doesn't protest that this wasn't his fault — and of course, it wasn't — just nods solemnly and whispers, "Promise." 

Harvey grabs his face and kisses his cheek. It's not the first time he's done it, but this time it feels different. More meaningful. More intimate, despite the fact that the entire GCPD has gotta be staring right now. Or, maybe not. Harvey doesn't know because his back's to them, and he doesn't care. 

Jim laughs again as Harvey finally lets him go, his face a bright shade of red. Something seems to occur to him though — Harvey knows the face — and his smile falters and he goes pale.

"What? What is it, are you hurt?" 

"No," Jim says, "I'm fine. But I... I took the virus, Harv." 

"I know," Harvey says softly, placing a hand on the side of Jim's neck. "Don't worry, partner, Fox can work on a cure. You're gonna be okay." 

Jim leans forward to rest his forehead against Harvey's. "I hope so."

**Author's Note:**

> Lame unsatisfying ending but I ran out of steam. If you have a minute, leave a comment telling me what you thought, I'd love to know! If you don't have a minute, just leave kudos ;)  
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
